POKEMON LIFE: seeing pokemon
by zxrnzx
Summary: the story about Gio, a 14 year old, who starts seeing pokemon in our world. will get better and funnier. Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

authors note: this is my first story so tell me what I should do better or what would improve the story in the review O.K?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 it begins<p>

"OW" Gio yelled as he fell riding his bike. "Stupid ice, I should have just stayed home" He thought drying his pant legs. Gio Gibbs was a 14 year old kid who is 5 ft 5 and has brown hair and brown eyes. The only reason he was biking in 20 degree weather was the fact that he was getting the new pokemon game, POKEMON LIFE. it is the realistic pokemon game ever, at least that what was on the commercial he thought.

When he got to the store it just opened and the guy at the desk looked suprised to see him there, probably because Game Corner, thatts the name of the store, is really old and dull looking. "What do you want." the cashier asked in a monotonous voice. "The new pokemon game, I got it pre-ordered" Gio asked, hoping this will be done quickly. "Here." the cashier said. Gio got out of there as fast as he could.

He went and ran to his bike, but before he could get there, there was a person in tattered clothing and their form looked a little like yoda from STAR WARS. "sorry." Gio said seeing if the old person was all right. the person held up a pack of contacts and glasses. For me?" Gio said as a joke. the old person nodded, witch was weird science Gio actually was neersighted and on the contact box it had his perscription. the old person nodded to the glasses signaling him to put them on. "Weired, but O.K." he thought putting them on, and what he saw made him gasp, the old person he thought he saw said Pika Pik? Gio just started walking away as he was thinking he has gone insain. seeing pekachu is not normal he though right before blacking out.

* * *

><p>second authors note: Sorry if it sucked, add suggestions on what should happen, what I should do better that types of stuff and I will be accepting OC's. Name: age: hight: personality: looks: anything else wanted to be added: and thats about it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: starting the first school day

Pokemon life ch 2

Authors note: sorry about being late to update I was thinking of ideas and sorry for randomly starting new stories friends told me to.

Showing me in jail. I'm sorry, I forgot to say I don't own pokemon! Believe me. I forgot last time, honest!

Gio woke up. "Uhhh where am I?" He said, then he heard his alarm. He's home. "Great" he said sarcastically. " I'm going crazy AND I have a stalker, great for the self esteem." He went and put in his contacts and brush his teeth. He went back into his room and saw something weird. A pokeball. "What the hell?" He said because he didn't have a fake one. He put it in his pocket and made a little joke.

" a pokemon in my pocket, A pocket monster." He chuckled and his terrible joke

and went to have rice chex, a bland cereal. It at least has nutrition. After eating he looked at his clock. 7:04. "I'm already late for the bus!" he exclaimed. He ran to his bus, and noticed something strange, he thought he saw a pokemon, a flock of pidgys. "Probably just some type of bird" he thought trying to make his bus.

"YES" He exclaimed, he made it! He found his seat, alone like usual. The best way on a loud bus. He remembered the pokeball in his pocket and took it out. "It looks authentic" he said pressing the button on the middle. To his surprise it grew! Like a real pokeball. "Maybe" he thought and lightly threw and pressed. A pikachu came out. "Pika pi?" it said. It was the one for yesterday. He stood there shocked for a little bit until "PIKA CHUUUU" It used thunder bolt. He covered it's mouth though before it shocked so it didn't raise suspicion. He still got shocked. "Oh my god" he whispered. "It hurts so much, and it's not that powerful of an attack. He scratched it and it felt real soft, and now, really looking at it, it looked like a big hamster that was mixed a little with a cat. He returned it and thought of something. "I can SHOCK my teachers with this." He said, still noticing how bad his pun was.

When he got to school, he put Pikachu in his pocket to use in class. "school is going to get a little better." He smiled at the thought as he went to prime time. Showing his friends this would be pretty bad in the morning, they might tell others, or tell on him, so he just left it in his pocket and acted a little quieter then usual.

In math he couldn't try pikachu out because ogre Ogren was making them take a test. "Aw I was really hoping to shock her." He thought. After math was science. "A video on aids again?" he said. To creepy details, she talks about the importance of the subparts of it the whole time, like players and sluts. Great terms for school. LA messing with friends in the media center. Realizing he probably wouldn't use his pokemon until lunch was a sad thought.

Authors note 2: ran out of space on page I was typing on, might continue later today, and sorry pokedude 134 for not getting your OC in this chapter, had the plot in my mind for a little bit, So Review and send in your OC's and you can be anonymous reviewers or not have an account to review. I don't really care. (Insert pun here)


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon LIFE ch 3

Note: I will try to fix any grammatical errors and make the chapters longer, I don't own pokemon, and I don't have any chained up in my basement. (Creepy joke from somewhere and I forgot where.) exactly, I don't amazingly own pokemon.

Gio totally forgot about pikachu after Language Arts and while he was going to Social Studies. The class where they watch World War 2 videos almost the whole time. It's amusing. So he remembered finally about the pokemon in his pocket right before his last class of stupid A day switch of school. He was going to, Dramatic pause, READING. The class where you don't read together and have to pick out a book on your own. It's almost sad really to him to see others not up on their books. But today was a check-in and he finished his book so he was done with that and sort of stared uninterestingly at the board. For the 45 minuets that the boring class is.

Lunch. The time on the clock said it was lunch and you might guess what comes then. The mob. The mob is the whole group of kids trying to get to lunch all together. It looks like a bee hive. Try to outrun before the mob or else it is so cramped, you don't move because of budging. He ran as fast as he could, The mob was close behind and then he saw the lunch. Pizza. Grease and nasty cheese, he ran to the alt line to get the later of the options, a turkey wrap. He paid for it and sat down at his table.

COMMERCIAL BREAK: this is some random time where I will put up Fan fictions if asked, but right now these are going to be random from my mind. POKEMOMS. You know pokemon trainers, but how about their moms, not dads because they are always gone, so it's the Pokemoms. Visit Dalia and see who ash's dad is, what does she do, and where does she go. How about Daisy, Gary's sister. She's not a mom, but she is a lady that loves alone in a house. So watch POKEMOMS. Commercial #2 He want's to be, the very best, that no one ever was, Dramatic music, searching far and wide, to catch them is his real test, to rape them is his cause! It's pedophile. He is a pedophile who takes kids when they lose to him. He uses his pokemon, PEDOBEAR all the time, his best friend. So watch rhis creeper's pedopoke adventures in, The Pedo Poke Trainer! Commercial #3: Don't show that the carfax, the carfox, or the starfox, show me the ANTHRAX! Note: anthrax is a disease and you don't want it.

Return to show: "Ok, what just happened?" Gio said. "What, I didn't see/hear anything." "I Just… never mind." Gio said. "HI" said Johnstad. Joe Johnstad is one of Gio friends. "I want to sit there, wasn't gym fun?" "Sure" Gio said, not eating his food. "I have something to tell you." "Your gay?" Johnstad said with a creeped out face. "what the fajisus and what does the mean?" Gio said. "No, I have a pokemon, yes a frickin pokemon, and I'm not insane or retarded." "Maybe you DO need an exorcism" Max said. Max is a weird kid who a lot of people hate. "Shut up and that wouldn't work, I would need a specialist to do it well enough." Gio said while trying not to beat him. "See, here is the Pikachu, which looked like Yoda from star wars the first time I saw him." "WHAT THE FU…" they said unanimously before Pikachu thunderbolted them. Good thing no one was paying any attention. "Yeah, it's weird right, I know." They just nodded. "I wish there was someone who would understand this situation, like a new kid, so they would just think I'm crazy like that ALL the time." Gio said. "How about Seth?" Johnstad said. "Seth isn't a new kid douch hag." Gio said. "No, the new Seth, you just didn't notice the new kid before." Johnstad said. "Where is this kid?" Gio said looking around. "The other side of the table, son of a Baste" he got cut off when Gio left, getting annoyed at Johnstad. "Hejjo" Gio said, trying to sound retarted, and was successful at that.

Note #2: I got board of writing this chapter, and I coulden't think of what to write. but I will continue. Remember to review and send OC's and Script ideas.


	4. Chapter 4, Ending crossroads

Pokemon Life ch4

Authors note: please send in ideas for the plot, I need some right now, I don't own pokemon, and send reviews in too. I'm going to not write anymore about lunch, I guess I will make Gio and Seth friends, and Gio learns Seth has a pikachu with the moves thunderbolt, thunder, volt tackle, iorn tail, and double team. Might put Johnstad in it to make a trio, you decide. People's OC's actually do become used in the story. 2 endings so tell me which one I should use for the rest of the story.

OC description. Author's discription is what I am using, all their own words. Seth is 13. He loves pokemon and math, science and itallian food. He has white skin, Dirty blond hair, a slight build, he wears a half white, half black baseball cap with a same colored pokeball on it. Blue saggy jeans, a green t-shirt with a "chuck Norris caught them all" slogen on it.

After Lunch: Gio walked to the staircase and went down it for his next class of A-day. Tech ED. Building, modeling, Mesuring, all took up the whole class so he , strangely, forgot about Pikachu untl class ended. The bell rang and it was time to go, Gio wen't to his locker, gor his backpack, maybe grumbled about the new snow as he walked to his bus.

COMMERCIALS: Remember to get your pokemon pokerus shots, they might get it you don't. they become savage, wild, not thinking creatures that wan't to kill you more. If they bite you, then you have and humans die instantly and painfully when they have it. #2 Remember to go to the pokestore! Buy pokemon and know what your getting. Remember those trainers who say they have a cool pokemon to sell, and when you buy it it sucks? Well we do. So come here and we will give you pokemon YOU CAN TRUST. #3 the orchestra is coming to town with a wide amound of instruments. Like the Pokeflutes, the Pokepurcussion, the Pokeophone, and the pokestrings! Listen to these instruments at the Poke orchestra.

Back to the show: "Seriously, what is that? Must be going crazy." Gio said, annoyed at hearing about pokemon in his head. " Oh yeah, Pikachu!" Gio sat down and let out pikachu. "I will name you, yellow rat!" Pikachu almost killed him. "OK OK, it's Shock, better?" Pikachu doesn't kill him so he took that as a yes. He took out his phone, which had no battery and told Shock to thunderbolt it. "Cool!" Gio said, as his phone battery fully charged. He experimented with pikachu's powers for a little bit until it was his stop. He got of the bus and walked home. Note: Now, this will be the first ending of this chapter. Remember say which is better. ENDING #1: Gio walked in his house, like normal and walked up his stairs. He heard some weird noises at the end of the hall. Being curious he went and looked. "AHHHH WHAT THE DOUCHE RAGGING HORROR RAPING THING IS HAPPENING!" He said the first, most retarded things that came to his mind. He saw his whole family dead. His dad's neck was cut off and stabbed multiple times. So was his mom. His 2 sisters, both older, were shot in the head and stabbed at the shot. Gio stood, looking horrified, when he saw a creepy guy standing there. "Hello little boy, you knew to much about pokemon, so now you have no one to tell it to hahahhahaha!" The creeper yelled. You saw a team rocket logo on his shirt. "The evil teams are real" Gio thought. "Good-bye" the Rocket yelled as he ran out of his house. Gio vowed revenge, but maybe not in the same way. Anyways, he was scared and probably is going to tell his friends Seth and Joe Johnstad.

Note: creepy huh, and the experiments he does with pikachu will be remembered if it first ending is chosen. Remember, with out a family no one will tell he cant use pokemon, and if he does, he doesn't know team Rocket exists yet. Now is the SECOND ENDING: Gio got home from school and looked at the pokeball, said hi to his sisters and went to his room. Gio wanted to try out other things. "Shock, use thundershock!" Gio said. Metal things start moving because of magnetic pull. "Cool." Gio finds out Shock knows Thunderbolt, thundershock, Bite, and Tackle, and learns that Shock can make a 50 ft. cloud that makes lightning.

Authors note: I Don't know what else to put here so tell me what ending I should use, (I prefer the first one, but you guys choose) Review, and send in OC's, and if someone doesn't like something about the story, just tell me what I should do. You can tell me other elements of plot too.


	5. Chapter 45: chapter 4 choice

Pokemon Life ch 4.5

Authors note. Got impatient to write, second choice was picked by pokedude 123, their idea for starting of this chapter also.. At some different marks in the story I will have different crossroads. Review.

Gio was done figuring things out about pikachu when it was time for dinner. He walked to his table and saw that they were having spagetti. "My favorite!" he said. He didn't realize he forgot to send Shock back in his pokeball until it was to late. "Rat, Kill it!" his mom said and then Gio said "STOP!" it is my pet. "You took in a pet Rat" his mom asked. "No, it's a pokemon, use thunderbolt, Shock." It electrocuted Gio. "How, why, what?" Gio's mom said. Gio explained what happened. When he finished there was a loud crash at the wall. "Prepare for trouble, and make it double. To denounce the evil of truth and love, to blast ahead to the stars above. Jessie, James, Mouth's the name. Team Rocket blast to the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight." Team Rocket. Said. "Noooooo, it's team rocket, and the terrible, not bad-ass agents who suck at fighting." Gio said. "How dare you you little brat." Jessie said. "Now Fight." "Go, Shock!" Gio yelled. Shock was just sleeping on the table. "Your entrance is so boring, it made my pokemon fall asleep easier than a pokeflute." Gio said Team Rocket smiled and sent out their pokemon they were about to attack when Seth came in. Seth had it's pikachu, Electro, thunder Team rocket until they should be in space's orbit from Rocketing. "Creepy stalker knows where I live!" Gio said, actually wondering how he knew where he lives. "They always are somewhere neer me." Seth said, "I met them two other times, the really do suck. COMMERCIALS: buy Pokemon items from the Pokemart! Pokeballs. (yeah, trainers really like pokeballs) potions, they heal. Buy crap from the pokemart.#2 Pokecenter the hospital for pokemon you force beat up other pokemon for money and fame, sounds like the slave trade mixed with a fight club to me. #3 Watch Oaks channel and meet Professor Oak, He kn EVERYTHING about pokemon. Everything.

BACK TO SHOW: "Seriously, what the HELL am I hearing." Gio yelled. "Hello little boy." Professsor Oak said. "AHHHHH CREEPY PEDOPHILE WHO LIKES KIDS TOUCH HIS POKEBALLS, AHHHHHHH." Gio yelled. "Choose a pokeball" Oak said. "SEE" Gio yelled. "Take one" oak grumbled. "Fine, I pick Charmander." Gio said. "Good choice, Oh look it's shiny, so it's the color black." Prof Oak said. "I would say it's racist if it weren't so cool!" Giovanni replied.

Authors note: I stopped because somehow I got underlining to happen. Giovanni is my characters full name. Remember to review, Send in OC's, and give plot ideas.


	6. Chapter 5: ch6 will have a REAL plot

Pokemon Life ch 5

Authors note: My computer is so glitchy. Anyways I will start a REAL plot a little later, so people can help figure out a big plot. I would appreciate it. So here is the fifth, actually sixth chapter, I never thought I'd get this far. I don't own pokemon, Nintendo would be mad if I said I did. If people ask enough, I'd give a GOOD description of my character. I will have a trio, Gio, Seth, and Johnstad. Johnstad is a real friend of mine, his name just a little bit different, so I will describe Joe Johnstad. His name was just said, He has darker blond hair, it's wavy. He is white, he wears glasses. He wears a yellow shirt with Homer Simpson whith headphones on it, and wears blue slacks. There.

Gio woke up at 4 in the mourning and couldn't get back to bed. He looked at his nightstand and saw some pokeballs professor Oak gave him. "The creepy knows where I live." Gio shuddered at the thought. He went outside and started trying to catch some pokemon. He ralised something. Poke=Pocket, Mon=Monster. Pokemon, Pocket monster. "Real origional English translation Nintendo." Gio said.

He saw a flock of sperrows and decided to catch one. "Go Shock, Go Darkfire!" he yelled. Shiny Charmander is Darkfire because he is black, and he is fire type. He took about two hours before he remembered to use a pokeball, and the pokemon are taking their time, and Gio throws it and actually catches it. "I am not keeping this," he said. "It was just to pathetic to catch, and I don't want a sperrow." He went home, ate cereal, spray painted Darkfire's pokeball to dark purple top, like a master ball, Black on bottom for it's color, and red line all across because Gio thought it would represent fire. He went to his bus, had primetime, listened to his teacher talk about STD's some more, had Gym because it was a B-day, and finally it was lunch.

HE avoided the mob, thankfully, and went to sit down. He saw johnstad and said, "here's a pokeball, Sperrows in it so you can keep it and play with it or do some douchy thing with it" Gio said. "Thanks" Johnstad said, admiring the look of the ball.

COMMERCIAL: the fight club, see if you fight better then a pokemon. If you win you get money, If you lose, well you die. #2: Pokecops, the new show. Hold it right there, you are eating beef, you milcow eater, you sicko, you PokeHater. Watch Pokecops, uses real pokemon, real people, and real reatards. #3: Remember the time your dad didn't spend any time with you because of pokemon? Now you can do the same to your own kids! Leave your home after they really love you, and never see them again! If you do, we will send you to a pokeparadise, a resort with pokemon, and perfect treatment! So remember to leave your family behinds and have a nice stay!

"What the hell do I keep hearing!" Gio yelled as he walked to band. He plays Tenor sax, and plays pretty well. Then went to Spanish, learned some Spanish. He got home from school and did normal stuff for the rest of the day.

Authors note #2: Chapter 6 WILL be posted today, I just want to separate what I have on that to this chapters plot, so review, send in OC's, and Help with the plot.


	7. Chapter 6: Fight club, Poke edition

Pokemon Life! Ch 6

Authors note: Quick huh, Now review, Send OC's and tell me what you think.

Gio woke up to the sound of laughing. He looked and saw Team Rocket through some bars. "Where am I" he though and he looked next to him and screamed"AHHHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHH" because he saw a Scyther right next to him, and looked pretty angry. "So you thought you could beat us? We will hurt you HAHAHHAHAHHAHA" Team Rocket laughed. Gio tried to leave by the cage door and it attacked him, it must have a conscious. "We will only let you go if you can beat Scyther" Team Rocket said. Gio Hit scyther in the face with his left hand, but the his arm got sliced by it's hands. Gio tried hitting it with his right arm and the same happened with his legs too. He said "Why am so stupid, I have pokemon!" He pulled out Shock and DarkFire and sent them out they fought hard, but Scyther slashed them pretty badly, and they were hurt. Gio did the only thing he could do. He Used a pokeball and tried to catch Scyther. He miraculously caught it and said, "tell me how to go home." Team Rocket was about to until Shock regained councousness and thunderbolted them so far, they could have been in Hong Kong. "This was not the time to do that." He said returning his pokemon.

He tried the door again, and it worked. "I technically did defeat Scyther so I guess it worked." Gio said and looked around the room. He was at his school. "COME ON, AT ANY LOCATION THEY PICKED SCHOOL, " he said for about five minuets until he fell back asleep.

He woke up at the beginning of school, went through classes, still annoyed at his science teacher for STILL being addicted about AIDS/HIV. Had reading, and went to lunch. He told Seth and Johnstad about what happened, and that they coyld reply was "WOW." He realized he would have to stop team rocket and that would mean skipping school.

Quick note: that's why I liked choice 1 better.

COMMERCIALS: Join team rocket today! Steal peoples pokemon, whip them to do work for you, and wear a cool black outfit with a red R, instead of the stupid white outfits. Join today! #2: Poke pot pies, Get them while their hot! Eat pokemon in a delicious pie! You can buy pelts too. #3 zxrnzx has a couple good stories/posts, read them. I am zxrnzx and I approve this message I put here to fill up space.

"Who the hell is zxrnzx? I keep hearing these stupid voices, AHHHHHHH" Gio said, while he walked to tech Ed.

He got money of the bus by selling Gum WAY overpriced Saw Rise of the planet of the Apes, reruns of the origional Twilight Zone, Alfred Hitchcock presents, and CLUE the movie. He did his homework and went to bed after eating a chicken pot pie for dinner, Way to go Poke pot pies!

Authors note #2: Give reviews, OC's Plot ideas, suggestions and other by reviewing or to PM me. I don't need you to have an accound by the way.


End file.
